


Albuterol

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Kagome is not a doctor.





	Albuterol

~ Albuterol ~

"Hey, look! Kagome's back!" Shippo cried out excitedly.

"Yep, I'm back!" Kagome replied cheerfully, hugging the little fox demon. "And this time I brought inhalers!"

"Inhalers?" Miroku repeated, nonplussed.

"Yep!" Kagome dug a handful of objects shaped like bent tubes out of her backpack. "See?"

"But what _are_ those?" Inuyasha asked.

"Medicine from the future," Kagome explained. She had figured no one would know what they were. "I brought a lot of them since everyone has asthma."

"Asthma? What's asthma?" Sango asked.

"Who has asthma?" Shippo asked, looking around

"It's a medical condition, which these inhalers will help to treat..." Kagome answered. And then she realized something. "Hey, wait! The reason I got these is because all of you are always running around yelling 'my asthma, my asthma!' And now you're trying to tell me that none of you even know what asthma is!"

"Uh... Kagome... I think you might have misheard something..."

~end~


End file.
